Venganza bajo el muérdago
by Sirlaye
Summary: Escena pérdida del Segundo Año. El odio de Draco no es gratuito. Hermione se encargará de darle una Navidad inolvidable. Desde el punto de vista de ambos implicados. La víctima y el criminal.
1. La víctima

**Venganza bajo el muérdago. **

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_**Este es mi primer one-shot navideño. Espero que lo disfruten.**_

**1.- La Víctima.**

* * *

Caminaban por el pasillo hacia el Gran Comedor. Era el último día de clases antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. De repente, Pansy tiró de tu brazo con brusquedad al tiempo que chillaba emocionada:

- ¡Mira, Draco! ¡Un muérdago!- La miraste con una ceja levantada y una mueca de desdén en los labios. Ni siquiera te dignaste responderle. Así que Pansy comprendió la indirecta y siguió caminando a tu lado, en silencio, mientras recordabas con amargura la primera vez que estuviste bajo uno de esos malditos ramilletes de cursilería…

* * *

"_Navidad. ¡Qué buen regalo sería que hoy atacaran a uno ¡o varios! de esos estúpidos sangre sucia" Ibas muy emocionado pensando en esa posibilidad hasta que te diste cuenta de que Crabbe y Goyle se habían quedado en el Gran Comedor. Te detuviste. El pasillo estaba desierto. De repente, unos pasos apresurados. Te escondiste detrás de una armadura, pensando en el buen susto que les darías a esos dos glotones. Pero cuando saltaste, rugiendo de manera ridícula, quien estaba a unos centímetros de ti era la persona que menos hubieras esperado. Hermione Granger. La asquerosa sangre sucia sabelotodo. Traía algunas túnicas en la mano, a simple vista se notaba que no eran suyas. Te miró un instante, con una sonrisa burlona en los labios. Y luego, antes de que pudieras reaccionar, te besó."_

Un escalofrío recorrió tu espalda al recordar esa sensación. Labios impuros sobre tu inmaculada boca.

"_Fueron sólo unos segundos. Apenas un rozamiento de labios cerrados con los ojos abiertos de par en par. En lugar de empuñar tu varita y lanzarle la primera maldición que se te viniera a la mente, o de por lo menos tomarla por los hombros y sacudirla salvajemente por su atrevimiento, te quedaste ahí, petrificado igual que los sangre sucia de la enfermería. Cuando por fin reaccionaste, solo se veía la punta de su horrible cabello enmarañado desapareciendo en una esquina. Quisiste correr tras ella y DES-TRUIR-LA. Hacerle comprender muy dolorosamente que acababa de encender algo terrible en tu pecho. Una hoguera de ira que se extendió por todo tu ser como una tormenta de fuego, amenazando con convertir en cenizas la pequeña cantidad de sentido común que aún conservabas. ¡TE HABÍA BESADO UNA MALDITA IMPURA CON CARA DE RATÓN! Una voz que parecía provenir del techo interrumpió tus furiosos pensamientos. Era Peeves._

_- ¡Si tanto lo deseas, yo estoy dispuesto a besarte, aunque no seas el heredero de Slytherin! – Y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas mientras revoloteaba como una estúpida palomilla cegada por las antorchas._

_Volteaste con la intención de amenazarlo, y entonces lo viste. Un insignificante ramo de muérdago colgaba del brazo de la armadura, justo sobre tu cabeza. Un alegre e inoportuno hierbajo, que con toda la desfachatez de la magia antigua, venía a significar que NO podías ir tras ella. Que ese… beso… sería un secreto para siempre. Que Hermione Granger había encontrado una forma perfectamente legal y retorcida de vengarse de ti por decirle sangre sucia. _

_Todas estas convicciones cayeron sobre ti como un torrente de agua helada, apagando la mayor parte del incendio que había amenazado con consumirte, dejando solamente unos tizones incandescentes de puro odio concentrado. Sólo para demostrarte a ti mismo que habías recuperado la compostura, miraste a Peeves y le espetaste en un siseo bajo:_

_- Si no te largas en este instante, me encargaré de que el Barón Sanguinario te bese a ti.-_

_Por toda respuesta, recibiste un satisfactorio silencio. Y seguiste caminando rumbo a la Sala Común, tratando de olvidar la sensación de esos labios asquerosamente suaves y tibios._

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro años. Y por más que besaras a Pansy, no lograbas borrar de tu boca y mucho menos de tu mente la impresión de los labios impuros que te habían besado por primera vez. Los mismos que todos los días deseabas ver, mientras se movían para articular los peores epítetos contra ti. No es que la insultaras solo para eso. ¿O sí?

* * *

_**Checa la segunda parte: "El criminal" sólo tienes que oprimir la flechita junto al nombre del capítulo ^o^ **_

_**Si presionas el botón con las letras verdes y llenas el espacio vacío con una opinión, a vuelta de correo recibirás un exclusivo adorno navideño que hará que tu arbolito luzca mejor que nunca: un hurón albino de vidrio soplado elaborado por artesanas mexicanas. **_


	2. El criminal

**Venganza bajo el muérdago II. **

_El OMNIPRESENTE Disclaimer: El presente trabajo se basa en caracteres creados originalmente por J. K. Rowling, quien ha cedido algunos derechos a ciertas personas/empresas entre las que afortunada o desafortunadamente no me encuentro. No recibo ningún beneficio económico por trabajar en esto. Pero puedes recompensarme con un comentario (review)._

_**Tal como lo prometí, la dulce venganza de Hermione desde su punto de vista. ¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Son los mejores regalos de Navidad (y de tooodoo el año)!  
**_

_**Por cierto, si eres la persona que me lee desde Rumania (Romania) me harías muy feliz si me dejaras un review, no importa el idioma, para algo existen los diccionarios y los traductores. Lo mismo para todos mis lectores cuya lengua nativa no sea precisamente el español.**_

**2.- El criminal.**

* * *

Como cada año, la decoración navideña de Hogwarts era hermosa. Y sin embargo, parecía reflejar el temor y la ansiedad que en mayor o menor grado anidaban en todos nuestros corazones. Me dirigía a la biblioteca, cuando un pequeño ramillete de muérdago llamó mi atención. Colgaba del brazo de una armadura. Y no pude evitar sonreír un poco. Quizá era el mismo ramillete, el testigo mudo de lo que había pasado aquella extraña Navidad…

* * *

_Estaba nerviosa. Pero acostumbrada como estoy a pensar lógicamente aún bajo presión, me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle: si todo salía bien, las túnicas nos iban a quedar chicas después de tomar la poción. Así que mientras Harry y Ron se encargaban de Crabbe y Goyle, me dirigí a la lavandería, para "tomar prestadas" algunas túnicas talla "T". De Trol. No pude evitar reírme un poco de mi tonto chiste. No tuve problemas para llevar a cabo mi cometido, pero cuando regresaba a los baños del segundo piso, decidí dar un rodeo, para evitar que alguien me viera. Ese fue mi error. Caminaba apresuradamente, cuando de detrás de una armadura salió ¡Draco Malfoy! Rugiendo y gesticulando como un monstruo de caricatura. Sonreí burlonamente. Bueno, de acuerdo, casi me reí en su cara. De inmediato él notó las túnicas que llevaba en la mano. Y temí que sacara conclusiones. Tenía que distraerlo... ¡y rápido! Antes de que él pudiera decir o hacer algo, descubrí que estaba justo bajo un ramito de muérdago. ¡Qué oportuno! Entonces… lo besé._

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar esa sensación. Labios pétreos bajo mi cálido tacto.

_Apenas fue un breve roce_._ Malfoy parecía petrificado. Así que corrí. Y no me siguió. Entonces comprendí que por más que él deseara perseguirme, la magia antigua no lo dejaría. Al parecer, acababa de descubrir las propiedades petrificantes del muérdago. Claro que, después de lo que acababa de ocurrir, seguramente me odiaría más. Pero no me importaba mucho. Había logrado distraerlo, y un aumento en su odio, de por sí acendrado a causa de mi origen muggle y mi amistad con Harry, no me parecía un precio muy alto. Por un momento, fui Hermione, la terrible sangre sucia que petrificó al sangre pura… con un beso. ¡Qué maravillosa Navidad! Llegué al baño. Harry y Ron volvieron apenas un momento después. Lástima que cuando tomé la poción, esa noche dejó de ser tan maravillosa. _

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro años. Al principio me parecía un jocoso secreto. ¡Besar a Malfoy bajo el muérdago justo la noche en que había culminado la elaboración de la poción multijugos! Pero poco a poco el recuerdo había tomado un tinte más agridulce. A los trece años había sido fácil. A los catorce, un golpe de suerte que pudo haber salido muy mal. A los quince, una fuente de culpabilidad, después de todo, había sido MI primer beso. A los dieciséis, una causa de desasosiego constante, ya que Malfoy no desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para hacer patente su odio hacía mí. A los diecisiete… tampoco es que quiera pensar que ese beso significa algo para él. Probablemente ya lo haya enterrado entre sus recuerdos reprimidos. Pero por más que lo intento, no puedo dejar de creer que la única razón para que Malfoy ande con una chica tan fea y tonta como Parkinson (hasta nombre de enfermedad tiene la pobre) es que trata de borrar con sus labios de sangre pura la impronta que los míos (tan impuros y asquerosos) dejaron en los suyos. Gracias a Merlín que sólo pienso en esto cuando llego a verlo con ella… y cuando me topo con un muérdago que cuelga de alguna armadura.

* * *

_**¡Esto es todo amigos! ¡That's all folks!**_

_**Espero que hayan disfrutado esta corta historia.**_

_**Como siempre, agradeceré desde el fondo de mi corazón todos los reviews que tengan a bien dejarme. ¡Porque me hacen feliz!**_


End file.
